That Age Old Debate
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Ninja vs. Pirates according to Ben and Riley.


**A/N: **Back in the National Treasure fandom. I really like it here. Ben and Riley are fun to pen. I could totally see these two arguing over this. Which side are you on? Sorry I'm on Team Ninja!

**That Age Old Debate: **

By: LOSTrocker

"Ninja!"

"Pirate!"

"Ninja!"

"Pirate!"

Abi could hear Ben and Riley all the way up in her study. She couldn't take them anymore. She had to find out what those two were arguing about this time. However, Abi was pretty sure that she would soon regret this decision.

"Ninja!"

"Pirate!"

"Ninja!"

"Pirate!"

Ben and Riley were so into their argument they didn't even see Abi until she made herself known. She whistled. That got their attention. "What's going on in here?" she demanded of them. "It's very hard to work with all this nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense." Ben corrected her. "Riley and I are just having a conversation."

"Huh uh, about what exactly?" Abi dared to ask.

Riley gladly answered her question. "We debating which is better Ninjas or Pirates!" Riley continued and he couldn't help but make the "Aargh!" sound that Pirates made. He thought it was funny but Abigail certainly did not.

"I side with Pirates," Ben declared so he could distract Abi from Riley. She looked like she was about charge at him and he really didn't feel like going to the hospital today. He was still paying bills from the last time. "And Riley is with the Ninjas."

"What about you Abi?" Riley questioned hoping that she would pick his side for a change. It would be nice if he had someone to back him up every once in awhile.

Abi knew what he was doing. "You're not bringing me in on this." Abi told them.

"It's the only way we can settle this," Riley replied. "It's tied right now."

"Let me get this straight, you think just because I side with either one of you will settle this 'age old debate'?" Abi asked using quotations.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"If I side will two please shut up?" Abi asked.

Ben and Riley exchanged looks. Then shrugged and nodded. Abi smiled gazing from one to the other. She knew whose side she was on the moment they brought it up. "Pirates."

"What?" Riley shrieked. "No fair! You're being bias because Ben is your husband!"

Ben smiled proudly at that fact.

"No," Abi returned.

Ben's smiled faded. "Well, thanks hon. I love you too."

"Then what then?" Riley asked.

"Johnny Depp." was Abi's answer.

That caused Ben and Riley to both roll their eyes. "No way!" Riley argued. "That's not fair!" he fussed. "You do realize that Captain Jack Sparrow isn't actually a Pirate right!"

"Oh, and like the Ninja Turtles, or Power Rangers are?" Ben questioned him. "And that kid with that bright orange jump suit and yellow hair?"

Riley rolled his eyes. Ben was smart there was no doubt about that but when came to things like these there was just no help for him. "It's Naruto!" Riley informed him. "Na-ru-to!" he spelled it out so Ben would understand better. "BELIEVE IT!"

"At least my side actually has historic figures!" Ben stressed out and went about to list the most important ones. It annoyed the crap out of Riley. Then again that was the point of it all. Of course, Riley could name off some real figures on his side too. Ben forgot that Ninjas actually existed.

Abi stepped in between them. They were about to start up again. "Johnny Depp settles it! He can settle anything!" Abi assured them. "Now, if you excuse me I have work to do." She took her leave of them.

"Can you believe that?" Riley asked Ben. "Seriously, Johnny Depp?"

"What's so great about him anyway?" Ben asked.

Riley thought about it. He was a great guy not to mention one hell of an actor. "Now, that you mention it..."

Ben smiled. "You're coming on my side!"

"No way!" Riley would remain true to his Ninjas. "I was blindsided but only for a split second!"

"Just remember Abi chose Pirates," Ben reminded him with a smirk. "Therefor I win,"

"Whatever," Riley rolled his eyes. "I still say Ninjas rule!" Riley got into a fighting stance.

"Pirate..." Ben said.

Abi couldn't believe it. She wasn't even half way up the stairs and the two were at it again. She did a 360 and stormed back into the kitchen glaring at them causing them to quickly go silent. She smiled. "Thank you." Abi said and tried again to go back to her work.

In which after she left Riley could only say one thing: "The Evil Declaration Lady has spoken."

**END**


End file.
